Et si?
by LulluPotter
Summary: OS Ce qui peut se passer dans la rue, un quelconque jour d'une année banale.


Voilà je m'ennuiais ce soir, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un. Meliane m'a demandé si je pensais que quelque chose était possible entre Raito et Near:

**Titre:** **Et Si?**

**Rating:** **T**

**Genre:** **grand n'importequoi**

**Pairings:** **Matt/Mello**

**Disclaimer:** **Personne ne m'apartient.**

Et si?

« Et si il s'était retourné comme je l'ai fai? Et si nos regards s'étaient croisés? Comme les leurs. Et si lui aussi aurait rebroussé chemin pour demander un pseudo renseignement ? Et si? Et si?

-Avec des « si » on ne fait que couper du bois mon pauvre Raito, c'est bien ça que vous dites non?

-Tu as lu dans mes pensées? Tu sais pas le faire ça normalement!!!

-Non, baka, tu pensais tout fort, je t'ai pas interompu c'est si drole de te voir en pleine reflexion...

-Trés drole Ruyk.

-Je trouves oui. »

Voici le language qui se tenait a peut prés dans cette voiture aux vitres fumées au coin d'une rue de Tokyo. Tout ça parcequ'un jeune homme voulant dominer le monde en avait croisé un qui souhaitait le sauver à son insu. Le tout en assistant à une scéne de drague plutot pitoyable. Mais pourtant efficace.

Flashback si vous le voulez bien:

_**POV Raito:**_

« Dominer le monde, Dieu je vais être Dieu, maitenant que l'autre pseudo émo est clamsé je vais pouvoir tout controler... Mouahahahahahahaha!! … _Haem, Raito c'est ta deuxiéme personnalité qui te parle il faudrai que tu arréte de penser comme ça. Parce que ça devien grave là , tu as un rictus pervers collé sur le visage._ Quoi? Hein? Nan tu déconnes j'ai toujours un sourir absoluement magnifique! _Non, regarde toi dans une vitrine on dirai un vieux pervers dans le vestiaire des filles! _Merde alors! Il faut que je changes ça... Concentration concentration. »

Un jeune homme en complet gris était arrété devant une vitrine de marchand de friandises et semblait en confilt avec lui même. On lisait une concentration intense sur son visage, un peu comme de la constipation...

_« Schizo..._C'est toi qui dis ça. Bref, je vais pas rester planté là en plus ya des types bizzare dans cette boutique! »

Raito se décolla de la vitrine de confiseries pour reprendre son chemin. Pendant de temp là à l'intérieur de la boutique, un individu tout de cuir vétut (woah ca rime je suis trop forte!) reluquait sans vergogne...l'étalage, les yeux brillants de milles étoiles comme un enfant le matin de noël:

_**POV mello:**_

« Chocolat! Chocolat! Chocolat! CHOCOLAT!! Mouhahahahahaha. »

-Je peu vous aider mônieur?

-Chocolat!

-Oui, vous êtes au bon endroit, c'est ici que nous vendons le meilleur chocolat du monde.

-Je veu tout!

-Une tablette de chaque? Demanda l'homme en costume velours violet avec un haut de forme violet et des gants de chirurgien violets également.

-Non, tout ce que vous avez dans ce rayon!

-Heuuu bien... Bien mônsieur.

Nyaaaaa chocolaaaat tout pour moiiiii manger chocolaaaaaaaat!

Le pauvre vendeur n'eut pas le temps d'emballer la marchandise que l'étrange individu filait avec les tablettes en jettan des billets sur le comptoir. Il remarqua dans le rayons déjà plusieurs emballages vides.

« Manger manger chocolat, fais du bien... Bon maitenant que mon taux de cacao dans mon sang est remonté je peu à présent avoir des pensées cohérentes. Alors, il faut que j'aille cacher tout ça chez moi, faudrai pas qu'on me vole mon chocolat! C'est qui lui? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Quoi j'ai du chocolat sur le nez? Tu veu MON chocolat? C'est mort, c'est à moi! Arrétes de me regarder là avec ton air de geek et tes lunettes oranges! »

En effect un troisiéme jeune homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant s'avancait dans la direction de Mello et le regardais de maniére insistante. Ce grand échalas vétu d'un pull à rayures d'un jean et de lunettes de soleil orange n'avais pas vraiment conscience du monde autour de lui, le casque vissé aux oreilles il vivait comme dans un film, le bande originale de sa vie tenais dans sa poche. Et là, pendant qu'il contemplais la tache de chocolat sur le nez de cet inconu il se produisi quelque chose d'étrange dans son cerveau:

_**POV Matt:**_

_(8)Ti … amoo _

« Tiens, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il marche au ralentis? Il est beau, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui encadrent le visage, et cette tache de chocolat c'est trop mimiiiiii.

_(8)un soldo, ti amo, in aria, ti amo_

Il me regarde j'ai peut-être une chance, comme dans les films, on vas se croiser puis il vas se retourner et j'yrais lui parler, et il me demandera devenir prendre un café et on finira dans son appartement dans un acte torride et et et ce sera l'homme de ma vie et et et wouhaaaaaa....Mince je crois bien que je b..aves. »

Et comme dans le scénario de Matt, ils se croisérent. Matt eu le courage d'enlever ses écouteur, d'étre percuté par le monde extérieur mais aussi d'entendre la voix de son futur cher et tendre.

-C'est mon chocolat, t'approches pas, me le prends pas. S'il te plait.

-Non, je vais rien te prendre, c'est juste que tu as du chocolat sur le nez et je me ferai une joie de l'enlever si tu permet.

-heuuu.

Comme aucune protestation ne sortir de sa bouche, Matt enleva le chocolat d'un tendre baiser et ils repartirent main dans la main sous le regard hébahis de Raito.

_**POV Raito: **_

« Bheuuuu. Et moi alors? Pourquoi ce genre de truc ne m'arrives jamais? Hein? Pourquoi je suis seul au monde? … _parce que tu est machiavelique, calculateur, froid que tu as un sérieu probléme psycologique et que ta seule ambition dans la vie est de domnier le monde._Meuh nan c'est pas à cause de ça. _Tu veu vraiement que je te répondes? _Non ça ira merci. Oh mais Que vois-je que vois-je? _Du rouge du bleu du vert? Des flocons blancs dans l'air?_ Non, encor mieux, un ange là droit devant! _Où ça? Jvois rien moi... Atta tu parle de ce gamin là?_ C'est pas un gamin c'est un ange, de blanc vétu avec une chevelure magnifique, une peau douce _Quesce que tu en sais?_ CHUTEUH! Il a l'air pensif, il est si beau. Peut-être que ça vas faire comme les deux autres là?! _Réves pas trop mon coco. _Me casses pas mes trips toi! Regarde il s'approche, je vais le croiser... »

_**POV Near: **_

Alors si on en croit mes recents calculs j'ai une chanse sur 250390,087564 de croiser Kira aujourd'hui. Et donc si, mettons que si et seulement si je le croise aujourd'hui comment vais-je le reconnaître? Il sera surement d'une banalité afligeante, mais alors que faire? Bon je verrai ça ce soir, pour l'instant j'ai des playmobils a aller acheter et ça, ça n'attends pas! Le dernier modél sort dans 15minutes et il m'en faut 12 pour me rendre au magasin à cette allure, 38 secondes pour monter les marches, 56 pour arriver au rayon, je devrai donc arriver pile au moment où le gentil mônsieur du magazin vas déballer le 1er carton, j'aurais donc la premiére boite. Boite qui statistiquement et suivant le traceur qui j'y ai fait placer contien LE cadeaux mystére ET le playmobil édition limitée... Ca vas être biiiiiiien...

Et pendant toute cette reflexion Near croisa Raito qui le fixai en espérérant un signe de sa part... mais rien.

Revenons à nos moutons:

« Je trouves oui.

-Ben pas moi! Je vais me suicider là!

-Ha? Et tes plans de domination du monde alors?

-Je m'en fout! Si je neu peu pas avoir l'amour autant ne rien avoir du tout. » Sur ce il éclatat en sanglots.

Notre histoire s'achéve ici. Nous ne sauron donc jamais si Raito se suicide, ou si il domine le monde, si Near aura eu son playmobil édition collector, si Matt et Mello vécurent heureux et eurent beaucups d'enfants, si Ruyk trouva une autre occupation (ceci si Rito s'était suicider ce que nous ne savons pas) Si, si, si.... Bref la morale de cette histoire c'est que Willy Wonka vends des chocolats à Tokyo et que avec des « si » on coupe du bois.

Ha et que donc non je ne crois pas que ce soit possible quelque chose entre Raito et Near.


End file.
